


In Dreams

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cyber Police Force, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Deus Ex Inspired, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Quantum Computer, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2029. Cybernetics and science has made great leaps and bounds to become an intrinsic part of everyday life. Daichi works for the Athena Taskforce, an elite branch of the Tokyo Police Department. When he is given a mission to take down the infamous, almost mythical Hyron Project. It was supposed to be just a regular mission but he doesn't know that this mission will change his life forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>>WHO ARE YOU? PLEASE ENTER YOUR NAME: _____</em>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/shaerahaek/status/763126265016619010">Inspired by this drawing here!</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaeraHaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeraHaek/gifts).



> I was very kindly given permission to write this fic inspired by some art Rhydwin did.  
> [Please take a look and send her your adoration here!](https://twitter.com/shaerahaek/status/763126265016619010)  
> This is my love letter to her creativity.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Suga sat comfortably in a movie theatre with a remote control, wondering what to watch. His feet were drawn up to his chest as he looked down at the illuminated touchscreen. He had the perfect popcorn at his side, a sweet chilli mix blended just for him. Popping a piece into his mouth he wriggled in his seat contentedly at the sweet and spicy burst on his tongue. His finger scrolled up along the touch screen to the first entry. It had been a very long time since he had seen this one, perhaps it was time to do so. He tapped the first film on the list and cradled his knees, eyes focusing on the large screen in front of him.

The screen burst to life as the projection lit up and began to gently whirr. The scene before him was a hospital room. A young man with dark hair sat up frantically in bed, hooked up to breathing apparatus. He was calling out someone’s name desperately and reaching for them as if he just had a nightmare. But Suga couldn’t see his face clearly, it was blurry and distorted. He pressed a button and fast forwarded past the boy’s sobbing and the nurses checking up on him.

When the doctors entered the room, apologies and condolences clear on their faces, he pressed play, returning time to normal.

The boy was clinging to his blankets tightly, his body threatening to leap out of the bed, to be free from the apparatus that helped him to breathe cleanly.

“Tell me!” he yelled. “I want to know what happened to my friend! Is he okay? Why won’t anyone tell me!”

“I’m sorry _____” the doctor told the youth. Whenever his name was said it just distorted into static. “I’m so sorry but your friend did not survive the accident. We did the best we could _____but the injuries Sugawara Koushi sustained had put his body into shock. He passed away early this morning peacefully.”

Suga pressed the mute button and watched the boy, no more than seventeen burst into tears and cradle his face in his hands. Static then filled the screen and Suga pressed the ‘next’ button on the remote.

The next scene shown before him was a bunch of doctors standing over his body in the hospital discussing various things. He was a perfect match they said. They couldn’t believe their luck. That was the day that Sugawara Koushi died. A white sheet was covered over his head as a doctor called for a nurse to hand her a clip board. He then left the room to go speak to his family. His mother sobbed hysterically as she was told the news. His father left them when he was young and now his mother had been left to face this drastically changing world alone, with a broken burnt down home.

But to ensure that she would never question what was taken from her, she was set up with a comfortable new life. The community banded around her in support and the hospital funded a new house. In further video clips through the library he could see how she was getting on and back to a good quality of life.

There were more video clips and audio logs cordoned off in a folder called “ALPHA EXPERIMENT 563” but he dared not click them, instead burying them deeper into the mainframe.

As he did this something changed in the air, sirens begun to go off. The view of the movie theatre faded around him quickly. The popcorn disappeared in a flash of sparkles and Suga was left suspended in nothingness with error messages flashing around him.

There was an error in the system. Something wasn’t right amongst all of this information that flowed past him like a river at thousands of miles per hour. Suga floated in the middle of it all like an ocean washing over him and saw each and every thing. Pieces of data flashed past his eyes like glittering sparkles in a sea of colours. Time meant nothing anymore. All Suga needed to do was float and feel. It was all he could do. He reached out, plucking and pressing for the data that conflicted.

Someone was trying to get inside. Pain coursed up and down his spine, a white hot electrical burn that scorched and stabbed at him. The error needed to be found and eradicated. Until he did he was at risk. In the time since he had been here, this was the first time someone ever tried to interact directly with _him._

“You can’t come inside,” he gritted out between his teeth. “I don’t know who you think you are but you need to stop!”

For years he had been left alone to dream. He dreamed of the perfect world, his perfect boyfriend. Someone who was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes that sparkled when he would smile. In his dreams they walked through the city together, finding the place that served the best mabo tofu. He would tease his boyfriend about the way his eyes watered as he ate the insanely spicy food.

They would grow old together and have children and a cat, maybe a dog too. Sometimes they did sometimes they didn’t.

They would go on bike rides along the coast, watching the sunset in glittering colours of gold, far away from the neon lights of the inner city, far away from all the cares in the world.

They would hold each other in the dark nights, tucked together like two puzzle pieces forever destined to fit together. His kisses would be sweet, he would smell like warm musky amber and his hands would know the exact pathways to take to set him on fire and bring him back down in euphoric bliss.

They would do so many things but it was only in dreams. All this was a dream and if this error took hold, Suga may not have any dreams left. He would be destroyed and only Subject Alpha would be left to process countless volumes of information. His mother would no longer be syphoned money by him on a monthly basis to stay comfortable in his absence. He would cease to exist. He didn’t want that.

He fought hard against the attackers as they dug around inside, getting closer to his core. He could see them over the CCTV clear out the area easily and quickly like it was nothing at all. One man stood out in particular, a man clad in black with a solid frame. His gloved hands flew over keys as the man and woman next to him despatched of his keepers. They wormed their way through the maze of his home until they reached where he was kept.

He knew he should send out alerts, heck he could even kill them himself if he chose to by electrifying the floor but curiosity and fear kept him from doing so. He could have taken over military missiles from space to lock onto their vans outside but he didn’t. Instead he put in place a permanent fail safe for his mother. She would remain comfortable for as long as she needed to be and then he sat back and waited for the man in black’s next move. This was the most exciting thing he had ever experienced in the time since he had been here floating alone in this cyberspace. How long it had been, he no longer knew. Despite being the most powerful quantum computer in the world he no longer had a solid grasp on who he was or how he got here. All he had were video clips that he had to force his way into. The pharmaceutical company that put him here didn’t want him to find out.

Pain continued to coarse out through Suga’s body. He was tired. He was angry. He was afraid. He was enthralled. He wanted to see what this tiny group before him could do, what they would do.

“Alright then… impress me,” he murmured, a wild smile spreading across his features as he allowed the muscular man to reach his primary control panel. “Let’s dance!”

Sawamura Daichi's fingers flew across the console at an almost inhuman speed. Years of training and learning had brought him to this moment. Blood, sweat and tears, trial and error (a lot of error) had built him up to the level he needed to be at to crack the codes to enter the Hyron Project. He had fought his way to be accepted onto the Athena Taskforce of the Tokyo Police department, eventually to be made its captain.

Daichi and his team had worked their way to the gritty underbelly of cybernetics and the political stratosphere to get here. It took years of reconnaissance and information gathering by their department to reach this position.

His team often wondered what drove Daichi to such passion for his work. On a drunken night out his best friends and co-workers Asahi and Yui found out that he had lost his childhood sweetheart to an accident when they were sixteen years old.

He recounted the tale sadly to the pair after a work night out. They had always been together as children. Their mothers had been the best of friends and so they were always together. Eventually their friendship turned into love and Daichi confessed nervously at the tender age of fifteen years old. His love laughed at him but agreed to date him if he bought him the spiciest mabo tofu he could find.

Daichi spent weeks researching every local family restaurant online, trawling through every review until he found the one.

But then when they were sixteen, a few months short of seventeen, he died. His family home was set on fire. No one knows how the fire started. Many rumours went around the neighbourhood but that didn’t change the fact that his sweetheart was trapped inside the building. Even though the emergency services came, even though he was sent to hospital, despite this all, he was pronounced dead. Daichi saw the body with his own two eyes in the coffin being lowered into the ground.

After that life held no passion for him until he discovered hacking. He could easily undo and reveal secrets. He couldn’t do anything at all to save his love but in the cyber world he could solve problems easily. His skills grew as he solved problem after problem, cracking code after code, creating a sort of temporary catharsis. He then begun to hack into bigger and bigger networks, the thrill of problem solving too large for him to quit and then after hacking into the police’s cyber mainframe, he was scouted by the Tokyo police department. It was a situation of help us or we’ll arrest you. Daichi chose to help them and never looked back since.

Deep inside a non-descript office building in the middle of central Tokyo. A part of Daichi would always desperately hope that the rumours about the Hyron project were not true. He wanted to believe in the goodness of humanity, despite all that he had seen being on the Athena Taskforce.

The Hyron project was a thing of human magnificence and pride, yet it was also rumoured to possibly be the most unethical and horrific thing that they had ever created. Human beings forever striving for excellence and perfection had created the most powerful computer that was ever known to exist. This computer alone was rumoured to be able to generate and think of any possibility known to man, to calculate almost anything and everything by itself. Whoever controlled the project would ultimately be able to take control of any computer system in the world. The world's economy, the military systems, CCTV, even up into space, nothing was impossible or out of reach. Right now it was rumoured to be owned by Kronotech Pharmaceuticals, but no one could pin down any evidence on them. The project's technology and logic was almost flawless. But there was something missing. The link that separated human brains from machines.

A human touch. A human mind to be exact. Human empathy, free will, experience, abstraction and imperfections to add the spice of mortality and a consciousness to the project.

Kuroo and Yui stood at Daichi’s back guarding him from any turrets or security that may come his way, but with the way they had cleared the building completely, creating carnage and jamming the systems so completely, it was unlikely that anyone would come after them. Especially with their second unit upstairs. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"How's the cracking going Dai?" Kuroo asked, antsy for action, antsy for anything to happen. His footsteps created a nervously energetic beat, a staccato accompanying the low hum of the machines. He was one of the team’s best snipers. He held a great respect and reverence for Daichi under his snarky exterior and sly smiles. It took a long time for him to warm up to Daichi, like an uncertain cat but once he had, he was fiercely loyal and almost jealous of any kindness or affection Daichi may bestow on others. This was despite Kuroo willingly giving his affections and time to his squad mates Bokuto and Kenma.

Yui paced on the other side of him just as anxious to be through with the most dangerous mission yet of their lives. At a glance she looked like a sweet girl. The kind you would settle down with and take home to your mother. Daichi supposed that if he were straight, this would be exactly the kind of girl he would marry but love and a family were permanently off the cards for Daichi. Still, he was aware of the looks she sometimes gave him. He sometimes found himself wishing he could return those feelings but it was best for him to throw himself into work and remain a dear friend of hers.

Adrenaline was still running high from all the security they had fought, all the hallways they ran down. Now that their bit was done, the shooty shooty bang bang bit, it was time for Daichi to work his magic fingers.

“It’s fighting me with everything its got,” he responded between gritted teeth. Of course, cracking into the smartest system ever built would be the hardest thing in the world. The computer was procedurally learning everything it could about his technique and style of cracking to put up all sorts of firewalls it could. Daichi tried to dig into the files as deep as possible. The pale blue glow of the screen reflecting on his face as he continued to dodge security lockdowns as much as he could. It was like an intricate dance, a game of chess. He would make one move and then the system would reply in quick succession. When he tried to dance with the system, the system would run away and attempt to block him out. When he fought the system, it would give ever so slightly before pushing him back even further. It was like the computer was mocking him. So the only thing he could do was try to snake past it with brute force.

His eyes searched through the files for any lock down, any key, anything he could use, until he dug deep enough to find a completely separate partition, isolated from all of his other previous attempts.

_> ALPHA EXPERIMENT 563_

_> DELETE? – Y/N_

Daichi paused for a moment and keyed in his answer.

_> COMMAND PROMPT: N_

Daichi does not delete the file and instead tries harder to crack into it, improvising some tricks from his old days. He’s certain it contains the information he needs. After a good half an hour he manages to open some sister files. They contain a series of video clips and audio files. The playlist flashes up on the screens littered throughout the area. Daichi clicks on the second video clip called “ALPHA EXPERIMENT EXECUTION PART 1” after the first clip titled “INITIAL TESTING - SUCCESS” just brings up static.

A video flashes to life and Kuroo and Yui watch in horror along with Daichi as they see a gory operation take place. Human augmentation is nothing to be sniffed at in this day and age, it is something that is becoming surprisingly more common and accepted in society, from simple limb replacements to cybernetic eyes and organs. This however was on an entirely different scale.

The video on the screen showed footage time lapsed to mere seconds of an entire spinal replacement. The brain and each nerve could be seen re-attached to a metal spine with great care and precision. Figures below the video showed the mortality rate being at a 99.9%. This was the one successful candidate in the Alpha experiment. The horrific rumours were true.

Daichi steeled himself and continued to look through the logs, many of them being corrupted or containing error messages, to find an audio log.

>PLAYBACK – LOG 3

_“Log date 2024/6/18: Subject Alpha’s operation has been a confirmed success. The subject is due to wake up from anaesthesia momentarily.”_

_There were noises of the subject stirring and gasping in the background. “W-What has happened to me? What did you do to me? Why am I hooked up to this machine? Where am I? Let me go! I want to go home!” he yelled in distress. Sounds of struggle could be heard, presumably the subject._

_“Subject Alpha’s brainwaves normal. Neural hook up commencing.” The scientist’s voice continued, calmly, disregarding the panic of the Subject._

_“No! Stop! It hurts! No! Why can’t I see anything I’m scared! STOP! PLEASE I BEG YOU! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!” The sounds of struggles amplified along with the commencement of mechanical whirring._

_“Commencing final neural link up in 3….2….1.”_

_More typing sounds._

_A heart-wrenching shriek could be heard as a locking sound clicked into place. Everything fell silent for a few moments before the sounds of the scientists laughs of jubilation._

_A soft female voice could be heard from the other side of the room. “Neural Cohesion is at 100%. Subject Alpha perfect match.”_

The audio log faded out into static. Daichi felt his stomach clench as he looked at his partners in the room. Yui’s skin had lightened several shades to a ghostly pallor. Kuroo’s hands clenched on his gun before his radio burst to life with a frantic chatter. He spoke over the radio to the second unit.

“Yeah Bo. Everything’s fine. You guys handling everything fine upstairs? Over.” A pause. “That’s good. Kenma and Akaashi are doing a good job in the truck. We’re having no trouble here. Dai’s still working on cracking this egg open. Over.” Another pause. “Mmm yeah, see you soon sweetcheeks. Over.”

Daichi took a deep breath and focused himself away from Kuroo’s conversation. He was glad that the second unit seemed to be doing okay. Despite the static and distortion in the audio log, he felt an intense sense of déjà vu. He continued to rake through any files he could but the computer continued to block access, building up wall after wall after wall.

“Please let me in,” he whispered, as his fingers flew over the keys. He thought of the subject strapped to the table, he thought of the voice log. “I just want to help.”

The code in response to Daichi’s work on the monitor slowed down and stopped for a moment. He could hear whirring noises, presumably from a camera somewhere in the room. He hoped intensely that it wasn’t security.

He heard a voice over Yui’s radio feed.

“Eagle Owl and Bobcat to Raven. We have been forced out of the camera feed. Over.” Akaashi and Kenma had obviously lost the access to the whirring camera.

Yui looked nervously at Daichi who shrugged as Kuroo searched for the stray camera, gun cocked and ready to shoot but just as he spotted the camera, the screen in front of Daichi turned a golden amber colour.

_> WHO ARE YOU? PLEASE ENTER YOUR NAME: ______

Daichi held up a hand to signal Kuroo to stop. It seems the computer heard his plea. If he played this game maybe he would be able to initiate a shut down and access the secrets inside. He could also be walking headfirst into a trap but again his gut told him to just go with it.

_> My name is Sawamura Daichi_

He pressed the enter key and waited.

A small door opened in the control panel, moments later. A whirring accompanied a scanner rising up from the door before it scanned Daichi’s face.

_> INITIALIZATION PENDING……  
>MABUTOFU.EXE ACTIVATING…….._

Daichi’s eyes widened at the execution file’s name but before he could ponder its meaning, another door opened to reveal a blue button which read ‘FORCE QUIT’. It only took a split second before Daichi pressed it. A robotic female voice spoke through the speakers.

“Hyron Project Deactivating. Shutting down systems in 3…2…1”

Daichi stepped back in surprise as steam filled his vision. A metal screen slid down from around the massive super computer. What was beyond made the three present in the room gasp in awe and horror.

In the centre of a web of wires and cables, hanging delicately from the ceiling was a curvaceous young man, clothed tightly in a white suit held together by intricate laces and ribbing. The woven cloth hugged every inch of his body tightly like a corset with glowing wires pulsing up and down. His hair was a silvery white to match, it was an elegantly messy crop that curled and waved elegantly around his face. His eyes were covered by a white visor but his lips looked so pink and plush, parted slightly as Subject Alpha breathed in and out.

“Oh my god…” Gasped Yui in horror. She was directly behind the youth entangled in wires. Daichi saw her hands fly up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened impossibly wide. Daichi raced around to the other side to look at what caused such a reaction and instantly understood.

It was beautiful. It was art. A gorgeously crafted metal spine made of silver metal, probably some titanium alloy. Daichi didn’t know. But he did know that it was a gorgeous piece of machinery that curved all the way down to a curvaceous, plump bottom. What wasn’t gorgeous was the thick cables that plugged into tailor made sockets all the way from his tail bone to the thickest one at the base of his neck.

“We have to get him out of there!” Yui cried, saying what was on everything’s minds.

“I say we shoot him, probably kinder,” Kuroo replied, clearly afraid and horrified, readying his gun to aim it square at Subject Alpha’s forehead.

“Don’t!” Daichi yelled, “Stand down immediately!” He waved his arm to punctuate his wish for Kuroo to lower his gun.

Kuroo clicked his tongue and huffed, “Well how do you suppose we get him out of that mess? Given the date logs on the audio file, he’s been hooked up for at five years AT LEAST.”

Daichi ran a hand down his face and groaned. “I don’t know. I’m going to go closer and look if I can find a switch or something to unhook him from this. I’m certain there’s something, but we can’t go killing him without trying to help first.”

“Look at you, trying to be Mr Hero! What if he goes renegade on us?” Kuroo bit back earning a harsh smack on the arm from Yui.

“Enough Kuroo! Daichi’s in charge of this mission, let him do what he feels is best.”

“You’re just sticking up for him because you want him in your pants, Michimiya! Everyone knows that!”

Yui’s face turned a scarlet red and she readied her fists to back up her verbal retort before Daichi’s voice bellowed out.

“ENOUGH!” The pair turned to look at him, “We have done exceptionally well to get here! We are on the verge of one of the force’s largest breakthroughs and I will not have it ruined by your incessant bickering!”

Kuroo and Yui silently nodded, shame covering their faces as they stepped away from one another and allowed Daichi to finish the operation as he saw fit. He would have to speak to Kuroo later about his conduct but for now he approached Subject Alpha’s suspended body to look around for any switch or button to release him from his cybernetic prison.

He searched high and low around his location until he found a switch and a button. One labelled “Initialize” and the other “Release”. There was no question at which to pick. He pulled the release switch and the robotic female voice returned along with the machines that held Subject Alpha in place whirring as they lowered his body to the floor, feet touching the ground.

“Initializing Release Sequence….. 3…2…1” The cables that connected to his back released. Daichi ran towards him to catch him before he fell, scooping his arms around his shoulders and knees to steady his descent to the floor as the youth cried out in pain at being let go by the computer.

“Shhhh…. Shhh it’s okay I’ve got you. You’re safe,” Daichi murmured comfortingly to the pale man, lowering them both to sit on the ground. He could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath, he could feel his heartbeat race like a bird beating its wings in flight, fast and afraid. He was cool to the touch but steadily warming up as he took time in Daichi’s arms to familiarize himself with his body once again, after so long. Relief flooded through Daichi. He hadn’t doomed him to death. He was saved.

Daichi reached carefully for the visor around his eyes to remove it, his fingers brushing through silky strands of hair to release the catch. It came loose with a buzz and a click. Daichi adjusted the man in his arms to remove the visor from his eyes to be greeted with a sight that blew him out of the water.

There, in his arms right now, was a man the spitting image of his dead childhood sweetheart. His pale eyelashes fluttered as his eyes open to reveal pools of deep amber.

Pale, soft hands with long fingers reached out to brush Daichi’s face in a tender gesture. Kuroo and Yui could only watch from afar as a scene so intimate, confusing and beautiful played out before their eyes.

“I know your face… I have seen it before… in my dreams,” The man’s voice was uncertain, a mix of awe and fear tinging it.

His voice cracked as his thoughts betrayed him “Suga?...” He cradled Suga’s face close to his own, so their foreheads are touching.

Suga starts to cry, hot, foreign tears trailing down his cheeks, one hand gripping Daichi’s cheek the other just grazing his chin, so softly. “I know your name. I remember your face!” his voice is so quiet, only for Daichi to hear, tinged with the faintest frustration as the pieces are unable to come together in his mind. Synapses are not linking as they should be, he searches for the data but it is not there and yet, the man holding him, Sawamura Daichi, is not angry at him. Instead he grips his hands encouragingly, bumps their heads together affectionately and helps him to his feet, keeping his grip steady as Suga stumbles. His body does not quite remember how to walk yet.

Kuroo clicks his tongue in irritation and nods to the door. “We need to leave lovebirds. STAT.”

Suga raises a hand and points over to the console one more time. Daichi helps him over as Suga extracts a cable from a socket in his back and plugs himself in. His fingers fly across the keys at lightning speed as he sets to work destroying the computer system. Error and shutdown messages display themselves on screens surrounding the area. “We should not be bothered now,” he says nodding to Daichi who scoops him up in his arms. Now was not the time to be getting reacquainted with how his legs worked.

Yui glanced over at the pair, a small look of envy in her eyes as she allowed them to pass her. Daichi and Suga stuck to the middle of the pack while Kuroo and Yui guarded them from either side.

As Suga predicted, they were not bothered on exit. They were not bothered while bundling into the van. They were not bothered as Suga fell back to sleep, his body unused to being used and awake.

It was while Suga rested in the back of the van on their way to their base that Yui voiced her unease. “I have a bad feeling about this…” she murmured, chewing her thumb anxiously.

Kuroo decided to add his two cents to the pile, looking at Daichi sternly. “Yeah, no one lets valuable merchandise like that go so easily. No one lets a fucking quantum computer like that be trashed up completely without revenge. I don’t trust him, he’s probably a fake.”

Daichi’s head snapped around quickly to glare lasers into Kuroo’s back. If he had the appropriate augmentations, sure he’d be able to with no trouble but instead he settled for a simple glare. They’d have to talk about it later.

Once they got back to base Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma bundled out of their van and Kuroo went to stand next to Bokuto, still in a sulk. The Athena Taskforce was held deep inside the Tokyo police force HQ in downtown Tokyo. Daichi used a cloaking device to get Suga out and through the underground parking garage until they got upstairs. The elevator ride up to the top floors was tense at best but it took a mere seconds before they got there.

The HQ was a muddled mass of high tech computer equipment and very homely atmosphere. Those who worked their way up to the elite Athena Taskforce practically lived here anyway so it was in Athena’s best interests to make the space comfortable for conductive behaviours. Yui and Daichi were greeted by their friend Asahi rushing over to meet them, excitement clear on his face.

“You guys! The force is ecstatic! You all did amazingly!” he gushed grabbing Yui’s small hands in his larger ones, never once squishing down on them uncomfortably. She smiled bashfully and looked over at Daichi who undid the cloaking device to reveal a sleeping Suga in his arms. Asahi’s eyes widened momentarily in recognition. He’d seen the photos in Daichi’s locker enough times to know who it was.

“Aw shucks Asahi… it was all Daichi really. He was the one who put in the hard work when push came to shove,” she said as a hand reached over to scratch her neck before she looked over at Kuroo and stuck her tongue out “and stopped Kuroo from blowing the place up!” Yui sat herself down on one of the couches and began to toe her boots off.

Kuroo bristled visibly like a cat before Kenma’s small hand gripped his and he shook his head. Kenma led Kuroo to another couch and sat on his lap, pawing at a cut he had sustained from helping to despatch the security earlier. Through Kenma’s fussing and Bokuto’s babbling about the goings on in the truck, Kuroo relaxed.

“Yui that’s very kind of you to say but I don’t think you should wind Kuroo up…” Daichi began, hoping to smooth things over with Kuroo later when the head of the taskforce, a calm looking lady by the name of Kiyoko came down to meet them with a small smile on her face. The crew fell silent and in that moment they knew they had done well.

Kiyoko’s smiles had become a rare thing these days but with the destruction of the Hyron project, a smile had finally returned.

“You’ve done exceptionally well to destroy the computer. I see you’ve recovered the rumoured brain,” she began, nodding down to Suga. “When he wakes up I’d like to speak to him. Please take him to one of our confinement rooms for the time being” She paused, watching the way Daichi stiffened. “The nicer ones… You can choose Sawamura. I expect reports from everyone within the week.”

The group split up and Daichi went upstairs to one of the confinement rooms Kiyoko mentioned. Usually they were used as bedrooms by the force but in the event where they had people who needed to be detained, or protected, not necessarily criminals, they were used to confine them.

He chose the one he usually slept in usually (if someone ushered him away from his desk on time). The double bed was comfortable and there was a great skyline view of the city through specially reinforced glass for security. It was a comfortable room, and he hoped that Suga would approve.

Finally they were alone together. A well of emotion sprung itself up in Daichi’s chest making its way up to his throat to become a lump. He just couldn’t believe that he had Suga back after five years. If he wasn’t so wired on adrenaline he would cry but the fear of losing Suga once again became even more apparent. He wasn’t sure how he would cope if he lost him again. If he did he probably would become a destructive force to be reckoned with, the city would burn to the ground. He wouldn’t put it past himself…

He sat in silence watching Suga’s chest rise and fall. He thought of Suga’s words. He remembered him, sure he knew his name and his face but the immediate recognition, the immediate fondness and love that they once shared, it was not there. Suga had forgotten him. The realization cut like a knife.

Suddenly Suga shot up in a cold sweat, the beginnings of a scream ripping from his throat. He looked around like a panicked wild animal, ready to claw its way out of any sticky situation. His chest heaved up and down quickly as he scrambled out of bed. Daichi leapt to his feet and was at Suga’s side, smoothing down hair and trying to calm him down as Suga cried and struggled in Daichi’s arms, tripping over his useless feet.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Suga howled, thumping fiercely at anything he could reach. He was afraid KronoTech was tricking him. “I won’t go back! You can’t make me!”

“Suga… Suga it’s alright you are safe! It’s Daichi! Remember? Remember me?” Daichi pleaded his voice softening, using his strong grip to sit Suga back down in his arms, rocking him gently like he was soothing a frightened child. His hands reached up to stroke his soft hair.

Suga’s struggling stopped as he sobbed and hiccupped out an answer. “Yes… no… I don’t know! I-I’m scared!”

At that moment Kiyoko entered the room, clicking heels heralding her entrance. Daichi would usually stand but instead he opted to keep Suga cradled to his chest. Nary was an eyebrow raised by Kiyoko as she sat down elegantly in the chair that Daichi had occupied moments before.

Daichi saw the firm but fair leader that he was used to transform into a compassionate big sister figure in front of his eyes. Her eyes held pity and concern for Suga as she sat, waiting for Suga’s panic to calm.

When his sobbing and hiccupping quieted down she carefully began. “My name is Kiyoko Shimizu. I am the head of the Athena Taskforce, a special division of the Tokyo Police Department. What’s your name?” She spoke to Suga kindly, like she was speaking to a distressed teenager and her tone evenly measured so as not to incite any more panic.

Suga sat in silence for a while, trying to judge what answer would be most suitable for the woman in front of him. His time as part of the Hyron Project made him Subject Alpha, to anyone involved with KronoTech he had to be Subject Alpha, any other designation would risk the deletion of his personality core. He looked up at Daichi who only smiled kindly down at him. Daichi seemed to place full trust into this woman. Suga wasn’t entirely sure why he trusted Daichi so much but he took a deep breath and looked up at Kiyoko.

“My designation is Subject Alpha,” he began, feeling the way Daichi stiffened for a moment and his blood pressure rise in fear. “Although I was once called Sugawara Koushi, Suga for short. I remember I liked to be called Suga. That’s what my mother and friends called me.”

Kiyoko nodded and watched Daichi from over her glasses before typing down this information on her cybernetic arm attachment. “Do you know how you came to be Subject Alpha?” She calmly asked. “We caught some of the video footage displayed through our feed but are you able to remember anything?”

 “If you have a data terminal I can access, I will give you all the files relating to the Hyron Project and my selection,” he responded calmly before further explaining, “I destroyed the project itself so they couldn’t take me back. I saved the relevant data to me, just in case.”

“I won’t be able to set you up with one immediately. I sincerely apologize but until we can be sure of our safety and your own, I can’t give you access to any data points. I hope you can understand.” Kiyoko sounded incredibly regretful as she said this.

The rest of the interview continued in a similar fashion. Kiyoko would ask Suga questions regarding his confinement and those who kept him. They were able to pin down KronoTech Pharmaceutical as being the creators and keepers of the Hyron Project. Asahi would later link up KronoTech as being the owners of the hospital Suga and Daichi were sent to for treatment after the accident. As they weren’t able to get files from Suga at this moment, there was no evidence to pin them down.

Kiyoko ruled that Suga would be kept under supervision and confinement at Athena HQ for at least 30 days. Until then Daichi’s dream of living a normal life with Suga would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for your time and kindness! I hope you have a lovely day.
> 
> The second part will be uploaded in the next few days!
> 
> I am Rinoa11 on Twitter and Tumblr if you'd like to chat.


End file.
